User blog:Enriant/Lord of Light's prophecy
Well, this is my very first post here in the GoT wikia, but this thought is something that have been in my mind for sometime so I would like to share it with someone else, and I would like to hear what you think after It is about the well-known apocalyptic prophecy about the return of the Others/White Walkers, and that a warrior will save the world once more. If you have read the World of Ice and Fire book, you will know that many other cultures worldwide have their own version of who was the hero. Personally, this links the Long Night to our world Flood myths: Many cultures and religions have a myth envolving a worldwide deluge, the same to the Known World about the Long Night Well, everybody has their bets. Melisandre thought it was Stannis, but now is certain it has to be Jon. But both Aemon and the Red Priests of Essos believe their savior to be Daenerys, and soon the list goes on to the other possible candidates. However, among fans, the two best candidates. At one side, Jon has be appointed in many circumstances to be the one. The death of Ygritte mirrors Nissa Nissa, and the bloodied Dawn sword also fulfills the "bleeding stars" aspect of the prophecy. However, Daenerys also had the Red Comet and awakened the dragons from the stone This led me to think about one thing: Anytime a fan asked GRRM about the meaning of the Ice and Fire in the books, he kept it shrouded in mystery. However, it is pretty much obvious to everyone that Ice means Jon and Fire means Daenerys. And, recently, I noted that the books use two distinct names: That is the character Azor Ahai, and the Prince Who Was Promised. These are used interchangeably but, with GRRM's plot twists, it can turn out that these two are separate characters. So, I think that is not one savior, but two, and that both Jon and Daenerys are the ones chosen to save the world. They both fulfill aspects of the prophecy. As Aemon remarked, the word for Prince in High Valyrian is gender-neutral. As far as we know, Azor Ahai was a hero and a warrior, but not a political leader. Prince, in the other hand, denotes, primarily, a political leader. So, I believe that Jon is Azor Ahai reborn, while Daenerys is the Princess Who Was Promised. They would both lead the men against the Others, but Jon would be the one to finally defeat the threat, while Daenerys would be the one destined to rule from the Iron Throne after the Long Night is ended again. The prophecy serves to both. The things they need to do serve to both - So long, Jon only misses the stone dragons, which Daenerys managed to achieve. But, as far as I knew, Jon can achieve something in the future - Daenerys's fulfilling of the prophecy is seemingly more literal, while Jon's is more symbolical. This can mean that Ice and Fire refers to both completetions of the prophecy So, any thoughts? Category:Blog posts